Opposites Attract: Jasmine's Story
by Euley
Summary: A companion story to "Opposites Attract". All about my charactor in the story, Jasmine. See the ups and downs with her and her father Wesley."The Only Man a Girl can Trust is the Daddy"
1. Bikes and Crossword Puzzles

"Mr. Wyndam Pryce." said the Doctor as he handed him his first born child. "It's a girl." he smiled. Wesley's heart has been numb ever since he had heard the noise. In fact he had been colder then ever, drinking a bit more heavily, yet as that doctor handed him his baby girl even the slightest thought of alcohol from here on out would make him sick. Wesley's heart melted because of the life that he held in his arms.

"Jasmine" he whispered "My Jasmine Jennifer." and he kissed the top of her head. "My Jasmine Jennifer Wyndam Pryce."

"I got it." sighed Wesley, as he got up in the middle of the night. Already knowing it was Jasmine. Maddox out of the two was the most trouble, probably would be the first one to crawl yet Jasmine, Jasmine would be the more babyish one. He knew it from the start. "Hey there sweetheart, daddies here." he whispered as he picked her up and yawned. As he went over to sit in the moon lit rocking chair in the corner of the nursery he yawned once more. He rocked her gently just staring at her big bright blue eyes. He sighed deeply totally entranced by his daughter. It was times like these he adored his children. She stopped crying and looked up at him. The pair sat these as Wesley rocked in the rocking chair silently and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back, her first smile was to her father, though Wesley would never tell a soul. He hummer a lullaby one his mother used to sing to him. Looking back he doesn't remember the words, yet he does the melody. Soon Jasmine drifted off to sleep in her fathers arms, with the warm thought that he was a father.

Lilah awoke the next morning and saw the cutest thing ever. Wesley sitting in a rocking chair, asleep, baby Jasmine in his arms. She merely smiled and headed off to work.

5 year old Jasmine held onto the bars of bicycle for dear life as her father held the back of the two wheeler.

"That's it Jazz, now pedal." and she did with all her might a determined look on her face. "That's it Jazz, your doing it." he said as he started to pick up speed. "I'm going to let go now."

"No" she sad shaking her head

"Yes" he smiled

"No" she said as they started to pick up speed

"Yes" he chuckled

"No" she said more fear in her voice

"Yes-" he said as he let go and she went all the way down the street on her bike before crashing into a tree. "Jazz you ok?"

"Lets do that again!" she said getting up. Her father merely laughed.

Later that afternoon Jasmine sat on the park bench with her father, bandages on her knee's her head on her fathers chest.

"8 letter word for female offspring." he said as she yawned, as he looked at the crossword.

"Daughter" she yawned. He smiled as he kissed her forehead and with her free hand stroke the back of her head.

"5 letter word for Male parent."

"Daddy" she yawned.

"Yes love?"

"no, it's Daddy." she sighed pointing out each box with each letter. "D-A-D-D-Y."

"Now a 3 letter word for short slumber in the middle of the day." he said grinning.

"Nap, now where's that on the pag-" she looked up at him and smiled. "Oh," and she cuddled back into his chest and finally gave into her instinct to sleep.

"Daddy?" asked 12 year old Jasmine.

"Yes love?" he asked peeking over his newspaper knowing she only said "daddy" when she wanted something.

"Have I ever told you how much I lo-"

"What do you want?"

"A straight answer."

"About what?"

"Guys." she merely said her lips trembling. Wesley merely looked at her curiously as he put his newspaper to the side.

"Jazzy what's wrong?" Then she broke out into tears and curled up beside him on the couch her head on his chest.

"It's Kyle, he said he like me, and then he went off and kissed Maggie my best friend. And she let him do it!" she cried.

"Shh love" he whispered stroking the back of her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Why are all guys so mean?"

"Well, there at that age when things are confusing and they really don't know how to act around young intelligent beautiful girls such as yourself." he merely sighed, his British accent always seemed to sooth Jasmine.

"Daddy?" she asked her head on his chest.

"Hmmm?" he asked still stroking her head.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she said looking up.

"I think your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." he replied so sincerely it made Jazzy smile.

"Your my dad you have to say that."

"Well I'm your dad and I mean it." he said with a half smile as he kissed her forehead once more. Jasmine merely gained a giant smile on her face and settled back down into her fathers arms and did the crossword with him like they did when she was younger.

"Dad?" asked an injured 14 year old Jasmine.

"Jazzy no..." whispered Wesley as he ran over to his daughter.

"I killed it...the vampire...it's dust." she said taking out the stake. "Daddy...I think I'm a slayer."

Wesley watched his daughter closely as she fought, now with more expertise. His daughter...a slayer...in some ways it brought the pair so much more closer considering he was her watcher. Yet in someway it terrified Wesley to death. His baby girl? A slayer?

"Daddy..." whispered 15 year old Jasmine as she came home late on night from a party, her cloths where torn, she smelt highly of alcohol, and she had a black eye. Wesley merely put his newspaper down immediately as she cuddled into his arms as she started to sob. Wesley knew without even asking, someone had tried to take advantage of his baby girl.

16 year old Jasmine went 4 miles per-hour down the road, during her drivers test. She failed it because she went to slow.

17 year old Jasmine came home late one night, giggling and laughing. The lights of the house immediately turned on, and Jasmine was caught making out with a boy on the couch in the living room. The strands of her dress on her shoulders. Her father watched from the doorway, nothing but venom in his eyes.

"Get out..." he merely said coldly.

"Dad we were just-"

"I said get out!" he yelled to the boy who merely to Wesley horror put his belt back on. When he caught them he was in the process of taking off his pants.

"Dad! We weren't doing anything" said Jasmine as her father paced in the living room.

"Not doing anything? First of all you said you were going over to Kelly's!"

"I didn't lie, but then Kelly told me about this party and we-"

"Let me guess Kelly gave you that dress?"

"So what? I think I look good in it!"

"You look like a slut!" he hissed.

"Well it least sluts get noticed!" she screamed back. Wesley looked at her confused and shocked.

"W-what?"

"Dad I'm 17! Most girls have done it by the time they were 15!"

"Dammit Jasmine you are not going to be like most girls!" he yelled.

"Why do you keep acting like I'm a child?"

"Because you are one dammit!" he screamed. There was a moment of silence as Jasmine merely shook her head tears coming to her eye's as she said three words that would break Wesley's heart.

"I hate you" as she ran upstairs.


	2. Boys and Diplomas

"Go away..." said Jasmine as she got a knock on her door. Hiding her face in her pillow as her father walked in. "What are you going to do? Make me even more miserable?" asked Jasmine as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it.

"I-I'm sorry.." Wesley merely sighed as he walked over to her dressed. "Do you remember the first time you were on a swing?" he asked looking at a picture of her and him on a swing in the park.

"Yeh" she said whipping away the tears and sniffling. "I was so excited I went screaming around the house." she said a small smile on her face. "You taught me how to swing remember?"

"Yes...I do...and how about the first time you rode a bike."

"I fell so many times." she laughed. "But you were always there to help me get back up again." she said in a sad tone.

"Jasmine...I'm going to be honest with you. I'm scared, no wait I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"Losing you..." he sighed as he sat next to her on the bed. "Every time I look at you all I want to see is that same little girl I taught how to swing or how to ride a bike. But all I do see is a bright, respectful, beautiful young woman." he said cupping her cheek and wiping away a tear with her thumb.

"You won't lose me daddy, I'm still your daughter."

"Yes, but your not my little girl. and your right I shouldn't treat you like one." he sighed. "I won't treat you like a little girl as long as you promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't do this to yourself...if you promise me you'll be the wonderful young woman you are...then I will treat you like an adult."

"Ok" she said sniffling and wiping away her tears. "I love you daddy." she said as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you to Jazzy."

"So now what?" she asked as they pulled away.

"Well, if I am to treat you like an adult, then I'm guessing I only have one option."

"Whats that?" she whispered.

"Your grounded until your married." he said getting up and leaving her mouth opened wide with shock. Yet she just merely smiled and shook her head.

"Love you to dad." she laughed to herself.

Wesley sat in the front row, of all the parents. His daughter was the valedictorian after all. She stood before him, a wonderful, self-respectable, independent young woman.

"We live in this world as if it should be, to show it was it could be. " those words where said to me by a very close friend of my family. He said them to me when I was much younger but now looking back I realize I had never truly understood those words until today. I am not going to lie to you and tell you you'll have wonderful life. Tell you that this world is good pure and white because it isn't. But what I can tell you that there are people in this world that are good pure and white. And it's people like them who inspire us to be the best we can be. Teachers, siblings, mothers...fathers." she said looking upon Wesley. "Now I stand before you today, not as a peer, student, daughter, friend, or sister. Yet simple as a person who wish's this world to be the best it can be. And I know with our graduating class we can show the world what it really could be." a huge roar of applause went up as she got a stand ovation. Jasmine Jennifer Wyndam-Pryce went over to her father immediately after the speech and hugged him tightly. "Thank-you daddy...for everything." she whispered. She now had long dark brown hair, that reached half way down her back. She still had her amazing bright blue eye's, she really was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. More beautiful then Lilah, Fred, Virginia, and just any person he had ever seen. He then held his daughter tightly as he whispered what had whispered to her when he had first seen her all those years ago.

"Jasmine" he whispered "My Jasmine Jennifer." and he kissed the top of her head. "My Jasmine Jennifer Wyndam Pryce."


End file.
